


Horny

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overhearing Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Dele Alli wakes up hearing some interesting things going on next door and there's a very horny person right next to him.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min, Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this ship that is smuttyyyy woohoooo 
> 
> Anyway, this is a parallel to my last fic [Tease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657653) (But you don't need to have read it to understand this one)
> 
> This ship is very underrated and I'll still make a compilation on my fav moments of these two and post it on youtube BECAUSE THEY NEED MORE LOVE

It was late at night when Dele woke up. Not really that late, but he had gone to sleep pretty early that night, feeling more tired than usual after the trip. He had heard some strange noises and couldn’t help but sit up and turn the lights on, his mind trying to properly wake up to get a grasp on what was going on. Dele looked at his side, only to find Heung-min Son already (or still) awake. 

They were sharing a bed since the hotel they were staying at booked one of the rooms wrongly, which was something that happened all the time. The team was already used to having to share a bed whenever there weren’t enough double or single rooms or when it wasn’t booked correctly, like this case. It was nothing new and nothing much, but Dele still got a bit surprised when he woke up, having forgotten for a second that there was someone else in his bed as well. 

“Mhm, what’s going on?” Dele sleepily asked to Son, stretching his back to try and wake up his mind. 

That’s when he heard the noises again, coming from the room next door. There were loud noises and clearly someone’s voice, and it didn’t take long for Dele to notice what was happening. The people next door were obviously having some fun time, and definitely not being any discreet about it. He could clearly hear how Harry Winks was the one moaning in the next room, his sounds a bit muffled but poorly done so as his moans were too loud. Dele could also hear Eric trying to be a bit more discreet than his partner, but also failing. 

Dele groaned at the realisation, wondering if they would try to keep it quiet. He turned his head to look at Sonny, who was there motionless and staring into nowhere, his face flushing. Some people don’t mind about these things, while others are clearly embarrassed by it. Sonny seemed to be the latter, considering how he started to fidget when Dele kept observing his embarrassed state. Still, Son felt as if he had to say something. 

“Are those...” 

“Yeah. Eric and Winksy. Shocking.” Dele said nonchalantly, with a tone of sarcasm. 

Son looked at him in disbelief for a moment before remembering how Dele was very close to them, therefore he was probably aware of their mutual interest. When in reality it was the simple fact that everybody knew, except Son who was too gullible when it comes to these things. 

They fell in silence again, which was probably a mistake considering this meant the only noises they could hear were his friends fucking. Although Dele liked to keep a cool demeanour, he wasn’t that comfortable either. In fact, those sounds were actually kind of hot, even if a bit annoying to be awoken by them. He looked at Sonny again, about to say something stupid to relieve the awkward mood when he noticed how the Korean kept clutching onto the bed sheets, covering his crotch with it and his hands, trying to be subtle about it. Dele couldn’t help but mentally grin at the realisation; Sonny was hard. 

“Are you feeling horny?” Dele deadpanned, causing Son to immediately look at him. 

Sonny didn’t answer, only looked away and clutched the sheets tighter. Dele wasn’t sure if it was the sounds, Sonny or the entire situation; but he was also getting hard in his pants. 

“Do you want to wank off?” Dele tried again; his voice bolder this time. 

Sonny looked at him in confusion, as if he was trying to process what Dele had just asked. 

“What?” 

Dele mentally palm-faced in embarrassment but kept his cool stance on the outside. He realised that Sonny didn’t know what that meant in English, considering how he probably never needed to talk about masturbation with his teammates before and surely no training has taught him that. 

“Jerk off?” Dele tried explaining by making a mild vulgar gesture with his hand, but Sonny still looked as if he didn’t get it. 

He sighed a bit embarrassed, not even sure why this was so awkward to him. Sonny kept looking at him expecting to understand, only causing Dele to feel even more awkward, his cool façade breaking a bit. 

“Beat off, jack off, whack off, touch yourself? For fuck’s sake, masturbate?” 

Dele kept trying until he saw realisation dawn on Sonny’s facial expressions. And it finally worked, because Son was now with his face flushed again, looking at Dele in disbelief. However, Dele kept looking at him expecting an answer letting him know that his offer was serious, although panicking a bit on the inside. 

“Isn’t that... wrong?” Sonny asked a bit shy, unsure of it but not dismissive. 

“As much as it is what the two next door are doing.” Dele scoffed, feeling a bit stupid when he realised that he accidentally compared them to the ones fucking; which was not Dele’s words intentions since it was not like he was asking Sonny to fuck him. 

Thankfully, Sonny didn’t notice the comparison of situations and seemed to ponder about the offer. Dele waited patiently (although still dying on the inside), not wanting to pressure Sonny to do anything that he wouldn’t like. That’s when Son removed the bedsheets from over his body, revealing his hard-on to Dele’s curious eyes before starting to grope at it over his clothes. He started to rub it a bit and then hesitantly freed his cock from his pants to get a proper grip. Dele gulped at the realisation that this was really happening and then noticed how he was still staring and that he probably shouldn’t be. He struggled to look away from Sonny, loving how that stupid stereotype of Asians having small dicks was all bullshit. 

Dele couldn’t help but grab his own crotch as well, enjoying the pressure but it wasn’t enough. He also freed his cock from his pants, noticing how Sonny looked at it briefly before looking away. It was a difficult task to keep focused on touching himself when he was hearing his friends fuck while sitting right next to Sonny. Dele’s work on his cock was slow but firm, trying to close his eyes to not focus much on the one next to him, but it seemed almost impossible. Even though Winksy’s moans echoed through the wall, Dele couldn’t stop trying to look at Son touching himself; as if the tension in this room has overridden anything they could hear from the other, becoming much stronger and louder than the noises next door. 

Sonny’s pace was starting to increase, his grip becoming firmer now that his embarrassment was being replaced with pleasure. Dele noticed and mimicked the pace, touching himself mirroring Son’s movements without the latter’s knowledge. Son started to let small noises escape from the back of his throat, and although they weren’t loud, Dele’s mind kept focusing on them instead of the ones on the other side of the wall. 

It didn’t take long for Dele to feel that this wasn’t enough anymore, that he had the perfect opportunity to finally have something more and he didn’t want to waste it. He stopped touching himself and approached his hand to Sonny’s dick, causing the Korean to open his eyes and look at what was going on. Dele replaced Son’s hand on his cock with his own, before bringing Son’s hand to his own dick. Sonny looked at him with wide eyes at first, shocked at what Dele was wanting them to do, but then relaxed and took a proper hold of Dele’s cock in his hand. Dele started to jerk him off slowly and Son followed soon after, doing the same to the other man as he looked at it. 

They kept touching each other in a simultaneous rhythm, solely focused on themselves to the point that the moans next door started to become white noise. Dele couldn’t help but let the small breathless moans escape his mouth, panting heavily when their hands had started to increase their pace. Son’s hand had always looked perfect and it looked so good on Dele’s cock, the difference in colour of their skin creating a beautiful imagery. The feeling of Son’s hand on his dick was going to linger for a long time, to the point masturbating alone probably wouldn’t feel as good as it had anymore; Sonny was basically ruining him. 

Dele had never considered himself to be an impulsive person, even though he would sometimes do stupid shit without thinking before acting. This was clearly one of those times, because he couldn’t help himself when he stopped their movements, only to suddenly climb on top of Son and sit on his lap. Son looked at him with wide eyes once more, trying to understand what Dele was doing, but not reluctant to anything. He didn’t push Dele away and he didn’t seem to be disgusted or uncomfortable; he genuinely was just confused and waiting to see what Dele’s intentions were. 

They kept looking at each other, Son’s confused face making Dele nervous about what he was wanting to do. He lingered his gaze on Son for a bit longer than he expected, since Dele hadn’t planned on stalling, but being on Sonny’s lap did make him suddenly shy for some reason. Dele shook off those feelings and regained his cool external composure, grinning at Son before removing his own t-shirt and grabbing both of their cocks together in his hand. It was Son’s turn to gulp and get nervous, observing Dele intently as the English started to rub their dicks together. It felt absolutely amazing, and Dele never thought he would cherish this much hearing and seeing Son let out shaky breaths whenever the friction felt just right. Sonny had stopped closing his eyes and settled on looking at the younger man, observing how shamelessly Dele played with their cocks. Dele noticed the intense gaze and answered it grinning hotly at Sonny, knowing how much he was getting off on this. They didn’t even care anymore to pretend that they didn’t want to see each other becoming a mess, their gaze never faltering as no one bothered to look away anymore. Dele couldn’t help but start working on their cocks faster, the pace good enough to drive them both to the edge. 

“Doesn’t this feel good, Sonny?” Dele breathlessly said with a smirk, not really expecting an answer. 

Sonny nodded before moving his hands to place them on Dele’s hips, grabbing them strongly. Dele moaned at the sudden boldness of the other man, his cool act faltering once more as he stopped grinning, the pleasure starting to get too much. 

“It feels amazing, Dele.” Sonny’s voice was lower than usual and shaky as the grip on Dele’s hips became a bit commanding, pushing them forward for added friction on their cocks. 

Dele tried hard not to whimper at the sudden change of atmosphere between them and how Sonny was getting carried away as much as he was. He failed and let a pathetic whine escape his lips, only spurring Son further to keep the strong grip on his hips. The moans next door had also increased, Dele could swear he heard the word ‘daddy’ coming from there and it made him blush for some reason. Son didn’t even need to keep pushing Dele’s hips forward anymore since the man started doing it himself, their cocks shamefully rubbing against each other as Dele increased the pace of his hand on them. There was precum leaking from their cocks and it only helped Dele’s hard work, coating their dicks with it as the movement started to sound obscenely wet now. Dele was utterly becoming a mess and he didn’t even care to try and hide it anymore, his breathless moans reaching Sonny’s ears with fervour. Sonny wasn’t much better, moaning and grunting along until they were becoming a bit loud themselves; although not as loud as Eric and Winks who kept going at it like rabbits next door. 

Sonny’s hands slowly travelled from Dele’s hips to his back before smoothly sliding inside his shorts and groping his ass. Dele gasped loudly at the movement, relishing how Sonny wasn’t as innocent as he looked. If it was a blind hunch from Sonny that Dele would like it then he was certainly correct, because Dele could feel his mind become a swimming haze, not even being able to keep his eyes properly open anymore. Sonny noticed that and it resulted in him groping his ass harder, before pressing one finger to the entrance teasingly and exploringly. Dele moaned loudly at the action and implication, trying very hard to keep focus on the work of their cocks. It had all started to feel too much yet not enough. Son kept pressing his finger to Dele’s hole, while his other hand kept groping his ass non stopping. Dele knew that he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Maybe Dele was truly impulsive after all, because in his hazy desperation he quickly attacked Son’s mouth with his own, kissing sloppily and fiercely, the need clear in his movements. Son was surprised at first but answered the kiss with the same intent soon after, still boldly playing with the younger man’s ass as they started to get carried away and the pleasure kept building. 

“I’m going to come.” Dele breathlessly moaned into Sonny’s mouth, his hand on their cock becoming rougher and firmer. 

Son moaned something in Korean to his ear and that was all it took for Dele to come, his orgasm hitting him strongly to the point he could see stars, giving the obscenest moans so far. Sonny came shortly after as he grunted and moaned, covering Dele’s chest with his cum before noticing how Dele came on his t-shirt, but didn’t really care at this point. They panted heavily, recomposing themselves as they tried to catch their breath. Both men looked at everywhere but each other, the sudden embarrassment causing them to avoid each other’s eyes, even though no one moved away. At least the moans next door had also stopped, for now anyway. 

Dele was about to start getting nervous about everything that had happened, but his thoughts were soon shattered when he felt Son’s mouth on his chest. Sonny was cleaning the cum from his body with his tongue, causing Dele to shiver at how dirty but hot that was (and very intimate). He let Son do as he liked, and the Korean gladly cleaned him completely with his tongue. Dele wondered the other places Son’s tongue would feel good on his body. That’s when Sonny looked back up at him, giving the man a pure smile that contradicted everything they had just done, and it melted Dele’s heart. 

“Can we do that again?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a smuttier fic on these two (Anal sex and all)? I'm not sure if people would read it.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day soo don't be shy :)


End file.
